The invention relates to a means for adjusting the freedom of movement between the instep shield and the tip of a shell for skiing boots having a shell which accommodates the foot and is covered on top by such shield which is movable in relation to the shell in the direction of walking and at its front rim is supported on a resilient cushion, e.g. of rubber, a member which limits the movement of the shield being provided between a stop member connected to the shield and a stop member on the tip of the shell.
In known skiing boots of this type the shield is guided on both sides of the foot in short longitudinal slots of the shell and may include a front part of the collar of a conventional dual component shaft of a skiing boot intended for entering from the rear and be clamped together by means of a rearwardly pivotal cover of the shaft. In such skiing boots the degree of movement of the shield in relation to the shell affects the guidance given to the ski and the hardness of the skiing boot as experienced by the skier. Accordingly, the skier desires to be able to adjust the hardness of the boot depending on snow conditions and running conditions.